You Dirty Thief
by Illorion
Summary: YAOI RikuXSora Everytime Sora get close to someone Riku is there to steal them away and Sora is sick of it. However when goes to find answers it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. FINISHED
1. Want

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters associated with it. If I did I would probably be in Vegas right now drunk out of my mind and blowing money like I think if I keep at it ill win something.  
  
You Dirty Thief  
  
Background: This story takes pace before the event of Kingdom Hearts. Slightly AU but only if you don't have an imagination.  
  
Sora was pissed... no pissed wasn't the word to describe what he was feeling right now. As a matter of fact Sora couldn't remember ever being this pissed off over something that wasn't about food. Speaking of which...  
  
Sora pulled him self out of his bed that was already starting to become uncomfortable to him. It felt like his anger was seeping out of him like a mist and swirling around his bed. Threatening to suffocate him, if that was possible.  
  
Sora had decided to make his way downstairs and get something to eat. Maybe he could take out his anger by eating some left over pizza in a very violent manner, he though. Sora couldn't help but smirk at himself for such a thought. 'Riku would laugh at me if he heard that'.  
  
"Riku...." Sora spat the name out like a bitter medicine, snapping him back to his current situation with said best friend. Although Sora was pretty sure that it wasn't gonna stay like that for much longer. Yes Sora was pissed, and when Sora got pissed he got hungry. Which actually wasn't saying much because most emotions that crossed Sora's persona made him hungry.  
  
Riku was flooding his mind at the moment though. He admitted to himself that it was slightly unusual for any angry thoughts to accompany Riku in his mind. However, this phenomenon was happening more and more during the recent months. Sora knew the reason for this but not the motive behind it. This frustrated Sora fueling his anger even more.  
  
He pulled the refrigerator open with malice, thinking maybe that was a little too hard as it hit the wall beside it with a bang. 'I better cool it before I cause some damage and then get my parents added on the list of people that are really starting to piss me off.' Which wasn't an actually list, considering that it only consisted of one name at the moment, Riku's.  
  
He grabbed himself a slice of cold, leftover pizza and sat down in a kitchen chair directly behind him and began to eat and brood. 'Why is Riku doing this to me? What have I done to him? I already have enough trouble with it as it is then he has to come and snatch everything away at my moment of glory.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"S-so anyway I uh... I um...." Sora was trying really hard to push his words out but for some reason his mouth... and windpipe... and lungs were completely against the idea of talking coherently at the moment.  
  
"Just spit it out Sora, unless you went nuts and killed my parents I really don't think that anything that your gonna say is really worth all this fuss." A cute blind girl whose name just happened to be Mayla retorted.  
  
"Well the thing is that... well if you not going with anyone else I mean.... maybe you um.... wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme." Sora heaved looking around expecting the entire school populous to come rushing from whatever they were doing to gawk at him. 'Real smooth Sora there goes that diarrhea of the mouth again, you open your mouth and crap just comes pouring out.'  
  
Mayla smiled, she knew what he wanted but it was always a little cute in her mind to see a boy squirm... just a little. "I would love to Sora, we'll hammer this out tomorrow ok i'm already running late though, C ya." She piped and then turned on heal and headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yeah sure, cya", Sora managed to ooze out before she got out of earshot. Then he mentally melted into a puddle of relief and seeped into the cracks in the floor.  
  
Sora snapped out of it when he realized that the inhuman amounts of anxiety juice that had been pumping into his system during that little ordeal had brought on the call of nature. He gathered him self off the floor were he had slid down the wall and stepped it out to the "lavatory" as his history teacher referred to it as. Although Sora never thought that the conclusion of the eating cycle was hardly a science experiment but what did he know of science, except that aluminum foil and drain cleaner explodes when you put it in a bottle and shake it up. Riku was kind enough to show him this and what incited was hours of fun at the expense of others. Sora pushed open the "lavatory" noticing immediately the back of said fellow trouble maker's head as he stood at the urinal apparently greatly enjoying the relief that was washing over him at the moment. Sora blushed slightly; whenever he saw Riku in that kind of position it always brought on the thought of what exactly he was "holding onto" so to speak. Sora noticed that this never happened with anyone else but never stopped to analyze this. Shaking it off and following the unspoken urinal etiquette that all males seem to now from the moment of birth, Sora skipped the stall immediately beside Riku and took the next one.  
  
Riku opened his eyes and took notice of Sora. "Hey Sora how's it hanging", Riku chuckled obviously enjoying his own joke.  
Sora blushed a little more as one of those "I need to stop staying up so late playing video games Riku thoughts" that he had some to know them as crossed his mind. Recovering quickly and not missing a beat he picked up on Riku's joke. "Pretty good, a little to the left but not bad". He replied with one of his wide toothy grins.  
  
This caused Riku to chuckle even more. Partly because it was funny and partly because he still never figured out how Sora managed to show that many teeth with out them falling out of his face and still be cute about it. Riku sighed mildly after the cute part, which drew an eyebrow from Sora, to which Riku changed the subject smoothly.  
  
"So Sora who was that girl that you were talking to in the hall, I saw you on the way over here," asked Riku and at the same time answering the question that he was sure Sora was gonna ask. Sora was so clueless sometimes, and that one of the characteristics that drove Riku mad.  
  
So giggled "Her name is Mayla, I've been trying to work up the guts to ask her to the dance for days and I just got around to doing it." Sora replied.  
  
"Really, what did she say," Riku queried, successfully hiding the anxiousness in his voice and at the same time zipping up and turning away just incase.  
  
"She said yes," Sora chirped happily.  
  
'Good thing I turned around' thought Riku, as he could not hide the disappointment on his face.  
  
"She said that we would hammer it out tomorrow," continued Sora, oblivious to the plan that was forming in Riku's mind.  
  
Riku eyes narrowed monetarily, "how come you didn't tell me before that you were talking to this girl before Sora."  
  
"Oh well I... uh didn't think that it was that important," Sora managed to blurt out before finishing up with two good shakes.  
  
Riku stared at him for a moment and Sora fought the urge to bite his bottom lip. He knew good and well why he neglected to tell Riku until the "deal was sealed" but he wasn't sure if his suspicions were correct and he didn't want to accuse Riku of a crime that he could very well be innocent of.  
  
Riku simply raised his brows and and made small sound signifying that he bought it. Sora breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. He really hated keeping secrets from Riku they were best friends after all and told each other everything. However he justified it with the logic that Riku was keeping something from him. That was the only reason to explain his recent actions over the past months.  
  
"Well anyways I guess that ill talk to you later," Riku chimed; Sora gave him one of his grins and nodded.  
"Ill see you when we get home Riku," and with that he left to carry out the rest of the day. Which wasn't very much since it was near the end of the day, with only one period to go and Sora never paid much attention to algebra anyway. It wasn't like he was ever gonna need to include letters in his math for the rest of his life.  
  
Riku didn't end up coming home until about 2 hours after Sora did. Sora though this was a little strange but then again Riku was a pretty popular guy and Sora envied him a little because of it, so perhaps he got caught up with something or someone. However once Riku came home and Sora questioned him about it Riku dismissed it with the excuse that the coach had wanted his opinion on a few plays that he had cooked up for next season. Sora normally would have went for this however the odd thing was, Sora thought, that during this whole excuse Riku wouldn't look up at his face. Afterwards Riku dismissed himself stating that he had a big report for English class and that he needed to stop procrastinating and get to work. This left Sora on his own for the day, which wasn't all bad because it gave him an excuse to get to work on some of the school work that he had been putting off or had not done at all and had come up with some lame but believable excuse as to why.  
  
The next morning though Sora woke up in the usual manner. Alarm goes off, hit snooze, mumble incoherently and go back to sleep for ten more minutes. Then rinse and repeat until parents scream for him to get his lazy ass out of bad. At which time said lazy ass would slid off the bed not bothering to turn on a light and feel around for clothes, books, etc until his eyes would rest on the clock causing him to squeak in panic and go rushing out the door, down the street to school, which was only about a quarter mile away. At which time about 2-3 minutes later he would come bursting to the front door of said school looking like the demons of Satan himself were chasing him. However fellow student were so used to seeing his hair, clothes and well... him in this condition that it became the normal look for Sora and student just dismissed it as his own unique style. So it wasn't a completely bad thing.  
  
However once Sora settled down into his first class and let him mind settle into the monotonous routine that was school he got the impending feeling that something bad was going to happen. However this was forgotten when he remembered that today he and Mayla were going to discuss the particulars of the dance, mostly for her sake. What he was wearing and what she was wearing etc. The day drew on with the same drabble, teachers talk and Sora perfects the art of looking like he's paying attention while in fact drawing or day dreaming or sleeping. Until he could see Mayla after seventh period (8 periods in the day) when she came out of the class next to his. Finally when Sora had almost convinced himself that what ever deity was in control of the universe was screwing with time just to mess with him the bell for seventh period dismissal rang.  
  
Sora immediately bolted outside to wait for Mayla to emerge from class. When she finally did however, the look that was written on her face was far from the happy smile that Sora was hoping for.  
  
"Sora we have to talk," stated Mayla.  
Sora was not an expert on love or life; as a matter of fact he was far from. However he knew enough to know that in the history that follows the interaction between males and a females that no were in there has those four words ever brought about something good. Sora, however, was nonetheless hopeful that he would not become a statistic in that already very long list.  
  
"What about Mayla?" Sora asked giving her and extra viewing of his pearly whites in an attempt to soften the situation.  
  
"Sora I can't go with you to the dance," Mayla stated simply, she was not trying to be so cruel but she knew that when it came to Sora subtlety was not an option.  
  
"W-w-what, why I mean.... I thought," Sora started feeling the urge to break down right there and run away.  
  
"Well it's just yesterday after school Riku he... he asked me to go to the dance with him. I know that its cruel and that your gonna hate me from now on but I've always dreamed of being with Riku and I can't pass up this chance," Mayla finished with a sigh. "I'm so sorry Sora."  
  
That was it, it happened again. Oh no this wasn't the first time that this has happened, oh not by a long shot. Time and time again Riku has done this, every time Sora finally worked up the nerve to make his move on a girl. Every time Sora had won the battle with self doubt. Riku was there, usually before he made his move Riku took her way with his good looks, charm and popularity. What made it worse is that the relationships never lasted more then a few days before the girl was dropped to the wayside and Sora was left too hurt to try again. Good old Riku always an excuse though. "I didn't know that you liked her Sora," or "Oh you mean that Dana I though you meant the other one, you know, the one with the red hair, what's her last name I forgot," or his personal favorite "I forgot that you had a thing for her she never mentioned it to me though, that's weird, i'm really really sorry Sora. Do you forgive me?" Of course there not gonna say anything, and miss their chance with Riku. Of course he forgave him, they were best friends right?  
  
This time was different though, this time he saw the girl, he knew her name. Yet he still did it again. Why?  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Sora are you OK?"  
  
By this time Sora fists were balled up so tightly that his knuckles were white and he was dangerously close to cutting into hot own palms with his nails. This was too much he couldn't take it any more. Sora snapped his head up and accompanied it with a hate filled shriek. He was tired of living in Riku shadow, he was tired of Riku treating him this way.  
  
Sora stormed down the hallway and burst out of the front door of the school running full speed back to his house, his sanctuary. Not caring about missing the period all he wanted was to be far away from wherever Riku was at the moment.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And this is were we find Sora at the moment. Sitting at the kitchen table tearing angrily at an unfortunate piece of pizza. Brooding, hating Riku to the core of his being. Riku haunted every aspect of his life, he was better looking, stronger, smarter, more popular. Even in Sora dreams Riku haunted him, causing him to wake up in the mornings after a fuzzy dream of Riku sticky for some odd reason. He questioned his father about this phenomenon and his father merely chuckled and said not to worry about it that it was normal, and that he would understand eventually.  
  
Sora couldn't understand what he had ever done to Riku to cause him to hurt him in this way. Had he wronged Riku somehow? He wracked his brain for answers and failed to come up with one.  
  
That's when his pride decided to chime in "it's because he thinks that you weak." "What, i'm not weak," Sora defended. "Really then why is it that when you suspected this in the first place, that he was intentionally doing this to you, why didn't you do anything. He's doing this because he know that he can, because he know you won't do anything about it, because you're weak."  
  
The more Sora turned this over in his mind the more it made sense, and the more it made sense the angrier her got. "I'll show him i'm not weak, ill show him that 'innocent little Sora' isn't gonna allow this anymore."  
  
It had been a few hours since Sora had stormed into his house in a fit of rage so Riku should be home by now. A quick check out the window confirmed that his parents were indeed gone for work already like the were most days at this time.  
  
Sora finished the last bites of his pizza and dusted of his hands. Then he gathered himself and marched to the door. Determined to find out why his best friend of ten years was doing this to him. To find out why he would cast their friendship aside like that. He was gonna get answers even if he had to beat them out of Riku.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing something so if this sucks ass let me know. If not and you want me to continue the a little RR encouragement would be nice. However be forewarned that if you do encourage me to continue then put on your sour faces cause the next chapter will be lemon time. 


	2. Submission

Hello everybody I'm gonna try to update on a regular basis with my stories. I know that I hate it very much when some writes a decent story and then takes like a million years to update the damn thing. Well anyways on with the story. Be forewarned though this is gonna be a very graphic scene. So if you don't like that sort of thing then discontinue reading.  
  
Sora flung open the front door to his humble abode, stepping out into the grey of an overcast day. It suited the mood that Sora was in perfectly. He strode with purpose down the side walk, the passing fence-line giving witness to cinnamon hair bouncing lightly, partially covering blazing blue eyes alight with determination.... and anger.  
  
Rikus house was right next to his own, making Sora's journey short. He pushed through the front gate and strode up to the brown mahogany door and stopped momentarily, collecting himself and controlling his anger, fighting the urge to kick Riku's door off the hinges. After a deep breath and a swipe of his bangs out of his eyes he pushed Riku's door open, Riku never locked his door when he was home. Sora stomped up the stairs, every step he took towards his nemesis' room he became angrier and angrier, Riku acting like a magnet, pulling his rage to the surface the closer he came. Sora came in front of Riku's bedroom door, immediately flinging it open without hesitation. He no longer possessing the will to stifle his anger anymore, it was boiling to the surface, trying to consume him, and it was succeeding.  
  
His eyes found Riku sitting at his desk in the corner, staring back at him with a shocked expression on his face at the sudden and forceful intrusion in his room. Riku's eyes immediately softened with recognition. He stood and crossed the room to come to a stop in front of Sora. Sora's head was down and his shoulders were tensed, trying to find leverage for his emotions.  
  
"Sora hey man wha....," Riku's words were immediately cut off as Sora raised his head slowly, his ice blue eyes piercing into Riku, impaling him on a spear of hate.  
  
"You...," the words dripped out of Sora's mouth, Riku could almost see the venom oozing out with it, he felt as if he had been deathly poisoned with that one word. The poison was his own realization, his brain acknowledging with that one word what was happening.... Sora knew. Sora knew and he was completely unprepared to deal with it. He had not expected to see Sora until the next day at school and had not taken the time yet to come up with an excuse for his latest theft. Not that he felt it would do him any good if he did, Sora knew now and there was no way he was gonna get off this time. His world had revolved around Sora and he could see it collapsing in front of his eyes, it was over and Riku lost.  
  
"S-Sora..." was all Riku could manage.  
  
"You...," Spat Sora again, gaining volume to his voice. Then he let lose, his anger pouring out of him like a tidal wave.  
  
"YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU," Sora waited for a response his fury almost pulsating from his body. He waited for an answer but Riku merely stared at him, shock and the same expression as a deer in the headlights written all over his face.  
  
"ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME... WHY WHAT HAVE I DONE," Sora was screaming tears starting to stream down his face.  
  
"Sora I-I...I don't know what you talking about," finished Riku, voice shaky, his mind racing for a way out, a way to make it all right again.  
  
"YOU FUCKING LIER," boomed Sora and he shoved Riku with strength that he didn't even know that he possessed, causing the other boy to stumble back until the backs of his legs hit his bad making him sit down in a hurry. Riku was completely shocked now, not only had his best friend shoved him, pure hatred powering his muscles, but he had never heard Sora use that kind of language. And the back of Riku mind told him the truth for Sora's tainting his mouth with filthy language, 'It's all you fault you know,' the voiced echoed. Riku sighed in defeat, he had wronged his friend for selfish reasons and now he was going to lose him, he at least deserved to know the truth before he stepped out of his life.  
  
"NOW ANSWER ME RIKU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, EVERY TIME I FIND THE COURAGE, EVERY TIME I GET THE BALLS, YOU COME AND STEAL THEM AWAY FROM ME. IS IT BECAUSE YOU ENJOY FLAUNTING HOW MUCH MORE ATTRACTIVE THEN ME YOU ARE, HOW MUCH MORE POPULAR, OR HOW MUCH STRONGER. MAYBE YOU ACTUALLY HATE ME AND HURTING ME GIVES YOU A KICK IN SOME SADISTIC WAY." Sora finished, chest heaving, his rage spent. Screaming at the top of his lungs was definitely not an activity that he did often.   
  
"I-It's because I.. well that is... because I didn't want them to have you," Riku finished, eyes down cast, if there was a mother somewhere in the world that had gotten really drunk, killed her children and her husband, and then woke up later to remember it all, she couldn't feel any lower then Riku did right now.  
  
Sora's anger raged to the surface again, "What... WHY, WHY RIKU DAMNIT WHY, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." It was true then Riku enjoyed it, he enjoyed watching Sora suffer.  
  
Riku couldn't take it any more, the thought that the object of his soul's desire would think such things, that he would hurt him in any way on purpose, the thought was maddening. "Fine, FINE YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, HUH SORA, YOU SO ANXIOUS TO KNOW, FINE ILL TELL YOU SINCE YOU SO EAGER BUT DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU," Riku exploded, the years of want fueling him. "ITS BECAUSE.....BE-CC-CAUSE GRAAAHHHH," Riku screamed as he lost control, the years of pent up want, the years of his heart aching as he watched himself hurt his lifeline to the world over and over again, it consumed his mind and he was dimly aware of his actions.  
  
Riku lunged at Sora crushing his lips to the other boy, Sora head automatically recoiled his conscious self completely shocked not knowing what to do, then something in the back of Sora mind clicked. It set off a chain reaction that not force other then death itself could have stopped. Sora wanted this, needed this, and that was all his subconscious needed to come raging to the front to take control. Flinging the conscious Sora to the back of his mind and letting all his emotions rush to the surface. He flung his arms around Riku squeezing his body against his hungerily kissing back. Riku followed suit and and squeezed Sora against him try to absorb his body into his own. They kissed each other viciously, animal like, snarling and growling into each other's mouths. However, even with their eyes hazed over with need and desire their need to survive was still intact and the broke for air, gasping for it. Riku grabbed Sora's smaller form and slammed him onto the bed straddling his waist and hovering over him. Sora took the opportunity to grab Riku's well developed arms and force them above his head, grabbing the bottom of his shirt he violently jerked it above Riku's head, flinging it to the floor. Sora reached up and grabbed him, pulling him down to crush his lips to his once again. Riku worked his hands in between himself and his prey, grasping Sora shirt in the middle near his sternum, and with one deft movement tore it asunder, exposing the tanned skin on his chest. They broke for air once again and Riku buried his face in Sora neck licking and nipping, inhaling the scent that was Sora. Sora reached back and grabbed two of the wooden pegs that made up Riku's intricately designed headboard. Riku trailed his tongue down Sora's body licking hungrily, seeking to make a meal out of his lovers delicious skin. Sora gasped and writhed underneath him, growling as Rikus tongue made a hot trail of pleasure down him body. Riku used one hand to force Sora boots off, sending them thumping along the floor of the room. The other hand made short work or Sora's belt and zipper. He broke contact with Sora's body, and Sora snarled at the loss, Riku grasped the bottom of Sora's shorts and yanked them off, letting them smack into the wall on the opposite side. A few seconds later Sora's boxers followed suit, leaving Sora completely exposed to Riku. Riku grasped Sora's member causing his back to arch and his grip tighten on the wooden pegs, his anchor to this world. Riku let his tongue trail the underside of Sora letting the breath from his nostrils tease Sora, letting him suffer in sexual agony. Sora growled in frustration, bucking his hips towards Riku's soft lips, his mind begging for release, burning for it. Riku decided Sora had suffered enough and, with one quick movement, engulfed Sora completely, stopping at the hilt. Sora cried out in sheer ecstasy, twisting the pegs and snapping them off. He let them drop from his hand as he quickly grabbed a second set, moaning and twisting as Riku bobbed up and down, giving Sora the attention that his body craved. Riku left no inch untouched, let his tongue slide all over Sora throbbing shaft, teasing, his hot breath burning his skin. Sora could feel the edge coming, the normal in the Sora in the back of his mind was frightened, terrified of the new sensation coursing through his body. The fear let Sora come back to the surface of his mind for a moment.  
  
"R-Riku something's... gasp... s-somethings happeninnggg," Sora managed to gasp out before his body started to spasm uncontrollably. Riku heard the fear in his voice and stopped his ministrations for a second to reply.  
  
"I know Sora just let it go," he replied before he dived back onto Sora's body with even more ferocity then before. Teasing and massaging Sora's most sensitive areas.  
  
Sora's spasming reached a pinnacle and his whole body arched of the bed, he cried out long and loud, his vision clouding over. The headboard was making a dangerous cracking noise as he pulled toward him, the oak starting to give out under his strength. His hot seed exploded out of him in long white ropes, firing from his body with such force, pushing Riku's head off his member, letting his seed fall back unto him coating his shaft and stomach.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Sora's visioned returned and and his body stopped spasming allowing Sora to gasp for air. His need was not satisfied though, Riku had barley chipped the iceberg, Sora's animal side had once again taken over. He sat up quickly and grabbed Riku kissing him with everything that he was worth. He jerked them sideways and sent himself and Riku crashing to the floor. The landed with a resounding thud, hard enough to knock some of Riku's various pictures of himself and Sora off the wall. Sora was on top of Riku now in the same position as Riku earlier, except the roles were reversed. Sora went to work quickly on Riku chest. Letting his tongue set Riku skin on fire, Riku felt as if he were going to burn alive. Sora slid back and almost tore Riku pants off of his body, Riku wore no underware, a fact known by Sora alone. There would be no teasing on Sora's part, not at all, he immediately swallowed Riku to the bottom of his being. Riku spasmed violently, emitting a cross between a grunt and a loud moan, his hands and arms flailed wildly, searching for anything to ground himself against the hot, white, electric jolts of pleasure that were surging through his body. Sora was merciless in his actions, his hands flying over Riku's body, teasing him, pulling close to the edge must faster then Riku wanted. With every once of power in him he managed to break free of Sora pulling him up to himself, burying his face into Sora's. Their tongues danced wildly, leaving not corner of each other mouths untasted. Rikus hand went down to Sora's being coating his fingers his Sora's seed, sliding his hands around the backside of Sora, massaging his virgin rosebud. He pressed one of his fingers inside Sora causing him to gasp in his mouth, gripping his fingers into Riku's back. Riku was using all his will power to stop himself from just plunging into his love, he was wrestling with his subconscious for control. Riku slid in a second finger, scissoring, letting Sora adjust to him. Sora's grip tightened on Rikus back, digging into his skin. He slid a third finger in, wriggling around, still fighting with everything he was worth against the force threatening to take over again. Sora was gasping at this point, struggling not to cry out. Riku positioned himself at Sora's point of entrance, the air around his body literally crackling with his need, his hunger. He slid himself in inch by agonizing inch, as the battle for control of his mind took on a whole new degree of desperate, except this time Riku was losing fast. The fight was almost impossible, he was reeling for control, battling to keep from slamming into Sora and hurting him. Sora was digging craters into Riku's back, leaving purple bruises underneath. His face was buried in Riku's neck doing everything that he could not to cry, he would not be weak. Finally, after ages upon ages, Riku was sheathed to the hilt, his had succeeded, his conscious receded, his need took over again. He lifted Sora up only to slam back into him, the pain for Sora would have been unbearable but when Riku slammed in he hit a bundle of nerves deep in Sora causing him to cry out, not in pain, but in absolute pleasure. Riku lifted himself and Sora to re-seat them on the bed, were Riku could get better leverage. He sat down and began rocking himself in and out of Sora again and again, each time hitting Sora in that spot. Riku was growling in his lust and desire, as he drove into Sora again and again, his silky walls driving him insane with pleasure. Sora tried to express his hunger, tried to growl back or at least moan, but everytime Riku dove into him it literal knocked the wind out of him, his body tearing apart with pleasure, the only sound that Sora managed was sharp ragged intakes of air as fought to catch his breath with each thrust, his heart slamming against his chest. Riku felt the end coming, he still pounded relentless however not paying any more attention to his climax until it was to late, he head snapped back as his eyes bulged and his body locked up in the throughs of his orgasm, his mouth open as he tried to scream but no sound came. His essence pouring into Sora's body, slamming into his sweet spot with hot electric force. Driving Sora not only over the edge once again into the white abyss of pleasure, but into the very sky itself, his heart stopped and he knew that he would die right there in nirvana, and couldn't be happier about it.  
  
They both came down at the same time collapsing on the bed, Riku fell out of Sora to land on his back. They were both still twitching and sobbing from the pleasure, sucking air like the sky itself was going to stop providing it any second. Riku, using the very last ounce of energy in his reserve, managed to gasp out one last thing before the sweet darkness of unconsciousness washed over.  
  
"I did because I wanted you," were his last drowsy words before he faded. Sora merely smiled and manger to roll over and wrap his arms around his soul mate before he too drifted off into the black.  
  
The breeze drift through the window of the forms, enjoying the deepest, happiest and most restful sleep of their lives.  
  
Whew, well that was exciting. What do you think, too much maybe. Please RR. Sorry if it was to much though I sorta got lost in writing there. 


End file.
